Extraña confesión de amor
by NekoChanSan12
Summary: ¿Cómo le confesarías a uno de tus mejores amigos que estas enamorado de él? ¿Y si no te corresponde? Tener a la persona que amas como amigo es muy difícil, pero es mejor a no tenerla cerca. ¿Pero, y si descubres que él corresponde tus sentimientos? Terminas confesandote de una manera única. Alemania x Japón -nomematenplz-
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Es mi primer historia (No, de veras :v ) El GerPan es una d emis parejas favoritas de Japón (aparte del AsaKiku ) por eso decidí que mi primer historia sería GerPan (No me arrepiento de nada c: )

Espero les guste y así (/n\)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, de ninguna forma :c

* * *

><p><strong>POV Alemania<strong>

Estábamos en la típica reunión de los países. Si, de esas donde se discuten temas de "interés" mundial. Pero ... Nunca se llega a un buen acuerdo rápidamente. NUNCA. Cada reunión es lo mismo, Estados Unidos queriendo hacer todo a su manera, Inglaterra contradiciendolo, Francia en contra de ambos, Italia gritando pura sarta de tonterias y su hermano, Romano, insultándome a lo lejos ¿Por qué? No lo se Otros cuantos durmiendo, unos sin decir nada, otros más riéndose y burlándose de todos. ¿Será que algún día habrá un debate tranquilo, donde respeten y escuchen las opiniones coherentes de todos? Seguiré esperando eternamente a que eso pase.

—¡Cállense todos y presten atención!— Grité tratando de imponer orden...Pero, fue inútil —Maldita sea— Dije suspirando recargando mis codos en la mesa. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler al igual que mi estómago, no sabía si era del coraje de que nadie se tomara en serio la reunión o de hambre.

—No se enoje, _Doitsu-san — _Escuché la suave y cálida voz del japonés llamándome, levanté la vista para encontrarme con él parado al lado mio tocando mi hombro — ¿Porqué no mejor tomamos un descanso? Se nota algo tenso ...—

—Ah, Japón — Le miré y casi inmediatamente mi enojo se desvaneció, él es de esas personas que transmiten su calidez y tranquilidad con sólo mirarlas — Si, creo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora — Me puse de pie y grité lo más alto que pude.

—¡Atención!— En seguida sentí las miradas de todos. Fue algo extraño, tal vez grité más fuerte que nunca ... —En vista de que nadie aporta absolutamente nada bueno a la reunión, tomaremos un descanso. Aprovechen ese tiempo para comer o descansar, ya que regresando nos aplicaremos y llevaremos la junta a cabo, sin interrupciones, sin alborotos, sin comentarios absurdos ni nada — Dije aquello mientras miraba alrededor, todos estaban absortos mirándome. Creí que, como otras ocasiones en las que menciono la palabra "descanso" saldrían corriendo y no me harían caso alguno —Así que, nos vemos aquí, a las 3 en punto ... —

Me sentí aliviado tras decir aquellas palabras, pero a la vez me sentía algo nervioso, nadie se había movido de sus lugares. Justo cuando iba a decir que si no querían hacerlo entonces continuáramos, me interrumpieron

—Creo que todos nos sentimos algo cansados, por eso la reunión no avanza. Fue una buena decisión de _Doitsu-san_ el tomarnos un descanso— Japón sonrió ligeramente y todos asintieron con la cabeza, comenzaron a susurrar unas cuantas cosas. Yo me sentía sorprendido, para empezar, la idea fue suya ¿Que trataba de hacer? Y también porque, tras decir esas palabras pareciera que todos reaccionaron.

—Bien~ Entonces, iré a ver si sirvieron pasta en el comedor— Italia fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de aquella sala. Los demás comenzaron a seguirlo.

—Aquí no tienen pasta, después de todo estamos en _Angleterre_, y todos sabemos que él no sabe coci- auch! — Antes de que Francia terminara su frase, el mencionado le golpeó en la espalda.

—¿Tienes algún problema, stupid frog? Para tu información, pedí ayuda para preparar comida, puesto que todos aquí son muy exigentes.

—¿A si? ¿Y a quién se lo pediste, Iggy?

—Tsk, eso ... ya lo verán. Y no me llames así, maldito — Le contestó el inglés algo enfadado. Todos comenzaron a salir, noté como el lugar se fue vaciando poco a poco.

—Al fin, algo de tranquilidad ... — Dije en un suspiro mientras me sentaba de nuevo. Creí que estaba sólo, pero tras decir aquello escuché el sonido de una silla al lado mío moverse.

—No se preocupe, _Doitsu-san_, ya verá que después de este descanso todos estarán más tranquilos y la reunión terminará pronto — Era el japonés, me miraba fijamente dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.

—Si, eso espero Japón — suspiré de nuevo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, gracias a él en estos momentos podía tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad —Aunque fue tu idea el descanso, yo pensaba gritarles para que se apresuraran ... — Le miré de nuevo mientras él tomaba asiento.

—Bueno si, pero a mi nunca me hubieran echo caso — Recargó sus codos en la mesa reposando su cara en sus manos — Por eso decidí acercarme a usted y decírselo — Me miró de nuevo y sonrío ampliamente. Creo que era la más hermosa sonrisa que le había visto poner...¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! Desvié mi mirada sintiéndome algo avergonzado, no se qué demonios estaba comenzando a pensar— Aparte de que, desde mi lugar me di cuenta que usted lucía muy estresado—

Me giré sorprendiéndome un poco por su comentario —Ah, ¿De verdad? ¿Tan mal me veía? — Japón rió un poco ante mi expresión.

—Si, por un momento creí que comenzaría a golpearlos a todos.

—Ganas no me faltaban, si no hubieras aparecido si los golpeaba, comenzando por Italia

—Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, ¿Verdad?

—Si, algo así. Él fue mi primer amigo, aunque él se metió casi a la fuerza conmigo — Sonreí un poco recordando algunas cosas, luego miré a Japón, no se porque me había echo aquella pregunta, así que ...—¿Porque ... lo preguntas?—

—Por nada en realidad... — Me respondió mirando hacia enfrente. ¿Que fue exactamente eso? —¿No tiene hambre? Todos se han ido a comer, deberíamos ir también — Dijo aquello mientras se ponía de pie. Yo impulsivamente hice lo mismo. Ambos quedamos de frente, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Desde mi perspectiva, podía verle sus facciones tan finas y perfectas. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una mujer. Esos ojos rasgados y obscuros, que escondían tantas cosas pero a la vez te hacían sentir miles de emociones, me atraparon inmediatamente. Era muy diferente a Italia en todos los sentidos. Aunque no lo comprendía muy bien al principio, poco a poco fui empapándome más de su cultura, fui conociéndole mejor y admirándole más.

Estoy seguro, que aún ahora hay miles de cosas que nadie sabe de él, esos ojos me lo dicen. Esos ojos ocultan muchas cosas. —_Doitsu-san ... — _Escuché muy a lo lejos una voz llamándome, cosa que ignoré, pues tenía muy cerca al rostro del japonés y él estaba completamente sonrojado. No supe que hacer, sólo me puse casi tan rojo como el y no fui capas de articular una palabra ni de moverme.

—_D-Doitsu-san ... ?_— De nuevo escuché que me llamaba, por un segundo pensé en besarle, tan apasionadamente como siempre he deseado, después de todo ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esta se me podrán presentar de nuevo?. Tengo que hacerlo ahora ... Lo tenía tan cerca como para hacerlo y Japón no mostraba alguna señal de querer escapar, eso me confundió un poco pero me dio esperanzas. Sentí el ligero toque de sus labios cuando decidí alejarme.

Tomé al japonés por los hombros y lo aparté, evidentemente estaba sonrojado y me sentía avergonzado con él —L-Lo siento ... Yo no...— ¿Que le voy a decir? ¡¿Que rayos le voy a decir?! ¿Que no me di cuenta? ¿Que lo hice sin pensar? ¿Que va a pensar de mi? Podría morir ahora mismo.

—Debemos ... ir a comer ...— Fue lo único que me respondió. Noté una mirada de tristeza y confusión por parte suya acompañada por un gran sonrojo. Se alejó rápidamente hacia la puerta saliendo de allí, no tuve la menor idea de que hacer.

Y ... ¡¿Y ahora que?! Creí que reaccionaría como cuando Italia le abrazó y le dijo que se hiciera responsable o algo similar. ¿Ahora me odia? ¿Ya no me querrá hablar más? ¿Que hice?. Me lamentaba una y otra vez. Por un momento pensé en ir detrás de él y hablar sobre ello, pero de seguro ya no estaría ni cerca de por ahí. Pero bueno ¿Que le iba a decir? Nunca pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad de acercarme tanto a él.

Salí de la sala, el hambre y dolor de cabeza habían desaparecido, pero ahora me sentía sumamente nervioso. Fui al baño a tratar de refrescarme un poco.

—¡Vaya! Yo siempre creí que quien te gustaba era el italiano

—¿Q-Quién e- ... Ah, Francia. No se de que estas hablando — Traté de parecer normal ante su comentario. No me di cuenta cuando entro al baño, es más, no me di cuenta de cuando me siguió.

—Oh, vamos _mon ami_, no me puedes engañar — Me dijo aquello mientras me giñaba un ojo.

—De verdad Francia, no se de que hablas ¿A que has venido? Al baño, supongo ... — Le miré con cara de desprecio mientras pasaba a su lado tratando de huir.

—Bueno, la verdad es que venía a buscar al japonés, el gruñón de Inglaterra lo estaba buscando para que pruebe la comida y ... Como sea, ya había tardado en aparecer así que decidí venir a buscarlo, no soportaba al inglesito. Escuché su pequeña y sensual voz provenir de la sala de la reunión, pero luego escuché la tuya, así que decidí esperar a que terminaran su conversación — Se cruzó de brazos mientras se paraba al lado mio recargándose en el lavamanos

—Tu, no me digas que ...

—Bueno, bueno, yo no suelo hacer esto. Pero se dedicaban miradas tan intensas que hasta me dio envidia. Me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar.

—Tch, cómo si supieras ...

—Oh, claro que lo se, _mon ami_ — Se recargó en mi hombro sonriendo de forma pícara. ¿Será que está tramando algo?. No, la pregunta es ¿Sabe algo? Lo más obvio es que sí. —Verás, yo soy una muy buena persona, así que te ayudaré a declararle tu amor al japonés. Porque no te has confesado ¿Cierto? Por eso no lo besaste ...

—E-Eso no ... no es- —Me interrumpió antes de seguir hablando

—Ya te dije que no me puedes engañar. Esas miradas que se dedicaban eran meramente de un par de enamorados.

—Pero, tu porqué nos espiabas ...

—Yo no los espiaba...Sólo, los vi por casualidad, HON HON HON — Se río como desquiciado mientras caminaba para salir del baño —Oye, pero en serio creí que tenías algo con _Italie_.

—Es lo que piensa todo el mundo. Pero Italia sólo es un buen amigo, aunque más bien él me tome como un "hermano", creo que por eso Romano me odia

—Ohh, ya entiendo ... bueno, hay que pensar en la forma que le declares tu amor sin que lo ahuyentes

—¿Ahuyentarlo? ¿Que estas tratando de decir? — Le miré con desprecio, aunque tenía un poco de razón.

—Nada, era una bromita. Ah! Tu sabes como es Japón con eso del "espacio personal" y demás cosas, pero yo noté que correspondía un poco a ese acercamiento ...

—Yo también lo noté, pero no sabía si me lo estaba imaginando o era cierto ...

—Je~ entonces, que te parece si averiguamos primero que es lo que él siente por ti ... Así, si sólo te ve como amigo, mejor no te confiesas y evitas pasar el ridículo, la verguenza, ¡La pena con tu amigo!

—¡Si, ya entendí! ... Supongamos que haremos eso ¿Cómo le harías para averiguarlo? — Le miré de reojo. Si, tal vez era un buen plan, pero como hacerle para saber lo que Japón siente hacia mí

—No será fácil averiguarlo sólo observándole. Será mejor preguntárselo ¿No crees? — Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, creo que notó mi cara de preocupación —hoho~ No te preocupes, saldrá bien.

Le miré de reojo suspirando pesadamente, ese "No te preocupes" me da mala espina. Nos fumos ambos hacia dónde estaba el resto, Francia seguía hablando de quien sabe que cosas, no le presté atención. Estaba pensando en otra forma, un poco menos directa, de hacer lo que él propuso, aveiguar lo que Japón siente hacia mi. ¿Podría invitarlo a cenar? ¿O a mi casa? ¿Y si yo voy a la suya? Creo que si le invito a cenar saliendo de aquí sería buena idea ... No lo se, mi cabeza es un gran lío.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Japón<strong>

No entendía lo que había pasado. Simplemente mi cabeza estaba hirviendo y mi vista se nublaba, recordando una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar con _Doitsu-san_.

Siempre le he admirado, por su valentía, fuerza y dedicación. Es una persona honorable y responsable. No entiendo en que momento esos sentimientos cambiaron.

En el instante que estuvimos frente a frente, sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba. Creí que me besaría, más bien eso esperaba, me emocioné demaciado cuando sentí el roce de sus labios ... No se porqué él se arrepintió. Me dio algo de tristeza, aunque ya sabía que pasaría algo así, creo que a él le gusta otra persona. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera besado ... y ...

—_IIIIEEEE!_

—¡Japón! ¿Que te pasa, te sientes bien?

—A-Ah, Turquía. _Sumimasen_ ...— Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegué a donde estaban todos, mucho menos cuando tomé a Turquía del brazo y lo agité.

—No te preocupes ¿Te sientes bien? Estas todo rojo — Me dijo aquello mientras me tocaba la frente, supongo que me tomaba la temperatura.

—Oye ... No te le acerques tanto ... Se siente bien ... ¿Verdad?

—A ti nadie te llamó. Yo estoy hablando con Japón, no contigo, griego estúpido

—Yo te hablo a ti ... Déjalo

—_E-Etto..._No comiencen a pelear, por favor. Estoy bien, sin ningún problema— Grecia y Turquía comenzaban a discutir. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado, pero aún no logro controlar muy bien la situación.

—¿Pero seguro que estas bien?

—Ya dijo que si

—Ah, que tu no te metas

—Estoy bien, sólo quiero algo de beber — Me interpuse entre ellos antes de que se golpearan. A lo lejos escuchaba a _America-kun_ reírse de ellos. Se acercó y comenzó a decirles que no tenían que pelearse entre ellos por mi, que él era mi mejor amigo y no se que tanto. Yo trate de evitar que siguieran discutiendo, pero era prácticamente imposible

Suspiré y me alejé antes que me agarraran como marioneta, los dejé a los tres discutiendo. La comida se veía deliciosa, pero sinceramente, no tenía nada de hambre. Se me habían ido las ganas de comer por ... ese suceso.

—Vee~ Japón! ¿Dónde estabas? Oh, no vas a comer, no tienes hambre ... ¿Oye y Alemania?

Estaba tomando tranquilamente un vaso de vino, creo que eso era. Cuando Italia comenzó a hacerme esas preguntas y llegó a la última casi me ahogo.

—ahh! Japón ¿Estas bien? Lo siento, ¡¿Hice algo malo?!

—N-No, lo siento. Estoy bien — le respondí entre jadeos. Extrañamente al momento de que mencionó a _Doitsu-san_ mi corazón se aceleró nuevamente y estoy seguro de que mi rostro se puso rojo.

—Ten, límpiate — Me pasó un pañuelo. Lo tome haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Vee, Japón. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si claro ¿Que sucede? — Le miré curioso por saber que quería preguntarme.

—Tu ... Ammm, como lo digo — se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente, no se que quería, pero comenzaba a ponerme nervioso a mi también. — ¿Estas enamorado de Alemania?

Su repentina pregunta, que la dijo casi gritando, hizo que de nuevo casi me ahogara. Por suerte no había nadie cerca que lo escuchara ... Espero

—A-Ah? ... Bueno, yo — No sabía que responderle. Italia siempre anda apegado a Alemania, son bastante cercanos y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. —_Itaria-kun, _a decir verdad yo, siento un gran respeto hacia _Doitsu-san ..._

—mmm ¿Respeto? Solamente eso ... — Le respondí a esa pregunta acertando con la cabeza, él me miraba de forma extraña. Evidentemente eso era una mentira y él la descubrió —Japón ... No te creo. ¡Dime la verdad, somos amigos!

Al decir aquello varios Países nos miraron. —E-Esta bien, pero no grite, por favor — Le respondí tomándole del hombro para que se calmase un poco, pues comenzaba a agitar sus brazos y a querer seguir gritando.

—Bien~! Entonces dime la verdad

—Es cierto que yo siento respeto y admiración hacia él, pero ... En un momento mis sentimientos cambiaron. Se que es algo extraño porque somos amigos, además de que usted y él ... Bueno, tienen una relación muy cercana — Tomé aire antes de seguir hablando, mis manos comenzaban a sudar por los nervios —Por eso traté de mantener oculto lo que sentía, no quería perder a dos amigos por eso ...

—Vee~ Japón ... Tu ... ¿Tu piensas que Alemania y yo somos amantes?

—...S-Si— Le respondí agachando la mirada, mi corazón se agitaba mucho, creí que se me saldría del pecho.

—jajajaja — Italia comenzó a reírse escandalosamente — Eso es ¡Es muy gracioso! Todo mundo piensa eso — Se recargó en uno de mis hombros mientras me giñaba un ojo — Pero no. Alemania y yo sólo somos muy buenos amigos

—¿E-Esta bromeando?... Es decir, yo he visto como ... Bueno, me doy cuenta de como se tratan y- —Italia me interrumpió tapando mi boca con su dedo índice.

—Vee~ Es cierto, tenemos una relación extraña. Pero no lo veo de esa forma, además, yo ya sabía que tú sentías algo hacia él, sólo que lo acabo de confirmar~!

—¿Ya sabía? Pero como ... —Me sorprendí, es que cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta de algo como eso...No lo puedo creer.

—mmm, es que a él lo tratas muy formalmente, recientemente me di cuenta que a tus "amigos" los tratas de forma más normal.

—Ah ... Creo que eso es vergonzoso ... ¿No?

—No, no lo es. Creo que es algo muy bonito. Vee~ Pero dime ¿Acaba de pasar algo, no es cierto?

—A-Algo de que — le dije sonrojandome un poco, desvié la mirada para que no lo notara

—Es que ninguno de los dos estaba aquí desde el principio. Luego tu llegaste algo alterado ...

—ah, eso. No pasó nada malo, no se preocupe ...

—mmm ... Japón ¿Alemania ya sabe que le gustas?

—_Etto ..._ no — No se porque Italia pregunta ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera. Me pone de nervios, que tal si alguien nos escucha

—¡Entonces hay que decírselo!

—Eh?! — Dijo aquello gritando alegremente mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba consigo corriendo, pero en la puerta Italia chocó contra alguien y yo choqué contra él —_I-Itaria-kun! _No se agarre corriendo por ahí como si nada, puede causar un accidente...

—Ahh~! Pero si es mi japonés favorito — Con quienes habíamos chocado eran Francia y Alemania, me puse tan nervioso en cuanto lo vi que no pude ni responderle a Francia.

—¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

—_Ciao~_ Francia. Íbamos a- — Interrumpí al italiano antes de que dijera algo indebido, Francia y Alemania me miraron algo extraño

— La sala de la reunión, pero antes al baño — Les respondí tratando de calmarme un poco —Entonces ... Ustedes deberían comer algo, ya casi es hora de volver ...

—Ah, es cierto. Pues yo no tengo hambre, tu si te notas algo hambriento — Francia comentó aquello en un tono algo raro, como si bromeara o algo así.

—Es cierto, Alemania debe comer algo, si no se pondrá furioso al rato. — Italia le tomó del brazo dispuesto a llevárselo, no quería que estuviera sólo con Alemania, él iba a decirle algo que no debe.

Di unos pasos para tratar de alcanzarlos, pero Francia me detuvo. Le miré algo confundido ¿Que estaba pasando? Necesitaba detener a Italia que se estaba llevando a Alemania y Francia me estaba deteniendo, sin olvidar que ellos llegaron juntos, será que ... Oh, no.

—Japón, quiero hablar algo contigo. ¿Se puede? — Me tenía tomado del brazo, me giré hacia el mirándolo de forma extraña, pero no pude negarme ante su petición, terminé accediendo.

* * *

><p>-fin de la transmisión (?)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Alemania**

Había seguido a Italia, en realidad me llevó arrastrando junto con él. No quería que el pervertido francés se llevará a Japón, pero también quería saber qué pensaba _él_ acerca de mi y ese era el mejor método para averiguarlo. Italia hablaba y hablaba, no le prestaba atención a lo que me decía, pero ya me estaba desesperando, aparte de que se movía de un lado para otro, estaba más inquieto de lo normal

—Italia, te pasa algo, cierto. ¿Que fue lo que hiciste ahora? — Le pregunté en un todo severo. Siempre que hace algo malo se comporta así

—V-Vee~ Pues .. No, no hice nada malo, de verdad. Es sólo que me enteré de algo muy importante que tengo que decirte pero no se como — Italia jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente

—¿Algo importante? ¿Y que es?

—Es que no se cómo decírtelo ... Ya se, primero necesito hacerte unas preguntas, después, te lo diré.

—¿Unas preguntas? ¿Acerca de que? No puedes simplemente decirlo y ya — Caminé hacia un rincón donde habían unas cuantas sillas, un poco alejado de todos. Si _eso_ era tan importante no debía de enterarse nadie ¿O si?

—Umm, si ... Pero es mejor estar seguro de ello — Me respondió sentandose y mirándome mientras me sonreía dulcemente. Italia es atractivo, tiene un rostro lindo, pero su personalidad y carácter es un tanto ... extraño, malo, raro, en fin, varias cosas que prefiero omitir. Por eso no me siento atraído hacia él de la misma forma que con Japón.

—Esta bien, espero que sea rápido ... — Me senté a su lado cruzándome de brazos esperando a que hiciera sus preguntas.

—Bien~ Primero, tienes que jurarme que me responderás con la verdad — Italia me miró seriamente, le miré un tanto extrañado pero acepte con la cabeza y le dije un "lo juro", cosa que hizo que el italiano volviera a su expresión de siempre: tranquila y despreocupada.

—Bien, entonces, amm ... ¿Pasó algo entre Japón y tu? Le pregunté a él pero no me dijo nada, solo se puso muy nervioso.

—Ah ... — Demonios. No supe que responder. Japón no le dijo nada de 'eso' ¿Entonces significa que a él ya no le importa, que ya lo olvidó? Preguntas de ese tipo daban vueltas en mi cabeza, Italia me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

—Eh? _Doitsu_, me vas a responder~? Dijiste que lo harías, y necesito saber si pasó algo — Italia enfatizó en el "necesito" ¿Tendrá eso que ver con lo que se enteró? Empiezo a pensar lo peor ...

—... Bueno, en primera, no uses el japonés. Jamás lo utilizas, ¿Porque de pronto me dices "Doitsu"? — Lo se, no era la respuesta a su pregunta, pero debía calmarme un poco antes de responderle —Y, bueno, sí. Pasó algo pero no fue nada malo ... supongo. Fue un pequeño incidente que nos puso en una situación un poco ... vergonzosa — le dije aquello recargando mis codos en mis piernas y juntando mis manos. La imagen de aquello que pasó regresó a mi mente.

—mmm ¿Le agarraste el trasero? ¿O fue la mano? Ya se, lo abrazaste

— ... No te voy a decir que fue lo que pasó, así que para

—Alemania, tu si que eres aburrido ... Bueno, no, a veces. La otra pregunta es ... ¿Porqué llegaste con Francia si se supone que estabas con Japón? Entiendo que, por lo que sea que haya pasado, Japón huyo del lugar, pero porque no lo detuviste.

—¿Soy yo, o estas analizando la situación muy a fondo? ¿Porqué no eres así en situaciones que se necesitan?

— No lo se, supongo que es porque mis amigos están en problemas — Dijo su respuesta tan a la ligera que me hizo enfadar. ¿Sus amigos están en problemas? ¿O sea, Japón y yo? Este chico si que es raro ...

Suspiré antes de responderle —Sí, Japón 'huyó' de la situación, pero fue porque yo ... yo dude — No le dije que dude en besarlo, ni siquiera lo hice, estuve a punto de y ... Ah, me odie de nuevo a mi mismo.

—¿Dudaste? ¿De que? No se en que situación estabas, pero sabes que Japón no se deja tocar tan fácilmente de alguien ¿Porque dudaste, si lo tenías tan cerca? — Italia parecía que entendía perfectamente todo, en cuanto dijo aquello mi confianza hacia él creció.

—Dude...En besarlo. Tienes razón, lo tenía tan cerca, sólo para mi, pero no lo hice

—¡Wohaa yo sabía, sabía que había pasado algo así! — Italia parecía muy emocionado —Alemania eres un tonto ¿Porqué dudaste, maldición?

—E-Eh?— Miré a Italia confundido, por un momento sentí que hablaba con Romano. — No lo se, supongo que fue porque no tengo idea de lo que él sienta por mi.

—¿Como que- ... Ah, si, no tienes idea ...Buen punto, cualquiera dudaría — Me miró mientras sonreía de una manera perturbadora. El Italia con el que estaba hablando hoy no era el mismo de siempre.

—S-Si, y llegue con Francia porque él vio todo ... no se cómo demonios lo hizo, pero lo vio — Suspire. Trataba de relajarme, tenía que hacerlo. —Me dijo que él ayudaría a averiguar qué sentía el japonés, por eso en cuanto lo vio se lo llevó ... Pero estoy preocupado

—Ohh, Francia vio todo, necesito preguntarle los detalles~... Pero eso será después

—Italia ¿Eres tu? — De verdad no podía creerlo, Italia parecía otro Francia

—Si~! Una última pregunta ... — Hizo una pausa y me miró serio, yo le miré de la misma forma esperando su pregunta — ¿Tu también estas enamorado de Japón?

— ... S-Si — Le respondí sintiendo que mi cara ardía — Yo tamb- ... ¿También? Espera, es que a caso sabes de alguien más que esté enamorado de él? ¿Eso era lo importante que me tenías que decir?

— No, no. Alemania no te alteres. Ese "también" no significa que haya alguien más que esté enamorado de Japón, aunque es obvio que hay varios que andan tras él

—Italia dime que demonios sabes — Le apreté del brazo, esa expresión me hizo enfadar un poco y no tanto por saber que alguien más le gustaba el japonés, si no porque fui un imbécil que no supo aprovechar una buena oportunidad.

—C-Cálmate Alemania, te lo diré pero cálmate—

Solté a Italia, me di cuenta que me estaba alterando demasiado. Tomé aire, cerré mis ojos y luego volví a mirar a Italia, disculpándome por mi actitud.

—Alemania, te diré algo muy importante ... Tan importante, que no hará que vuelvas a dudar nunca más sobre besar, abrazar, acariciar o hacerle lo que quieras a Japón

—¿De que hablas? — Le miré un poco confundido, pensé que me diría cualquier tontería que aplica cuando ve a chicas lindas y trata de conquistar, pero ... No fue así

—Alemania ... Tu estas enamorado de Japón y él lo esta de ti. Yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo, se como se miran y se tratan, es obvio que lo aprecias demasiado, pero no te has atrevido a decirle lo que sientes, así como Japón tampoco lo ha echo.

—Uhh? ... — Espera ... ¿Que? Me está diciendo que Japón ... — ¿De dónde sacaste eso? No debes bromear con ese tipo de cosas, Italia

—No estoy bromeando. Hace rato, antes de que nos encontráramos con Francia y contigo, Japón me lo dijo, más bien yo lo deduje y él lo confirmó.

—Yo ... No entiendo — Miré a Italia, él parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

—En cuanto le pregunté a Japón sobre ti se puso muy nervioso y fue cuando le pregunté que sentía por ti, entonces~ ... Pues me lo dijo — No lo puedo creer, ¿Es en serio, no es una broma?

—E-Entonces ... Entonces Japón no me odia

—Claro que no, de echo el dijo que te aprecia mucho, pero sabes, él creía que tu y yo teníamos una relación. Yo le aclaré que no

—Todo mundo piensa eso...— No sabía que responder. Me acabo de enterar que Japón también ... Ah, que voy a hacer, todo este tiempo tenía a la persona indicada para averiguar si Japón me correspondía frente a mi: Italia. Ahora el tonto francés estaba hablando de quien sabe que cosas con Japón.

—Umm, yo creí que te alegrarías más.

—No, es decir, sí. Esto feliz por saber eso, pero Francia se fue con él para averiguar lo que tu me acabas de decir — Me puse de pie tocándome la frente nerviosamente, pensando en que hacer en tan poco tiempo, pues la reunión estaba por reanudarse —Y ahora ... No se como rescatarlo

—Si Francia sabe que hay o va a haber algo entre ustedes no creo que se atreva a hacerle algo — Italia también se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, le seguí el paso para dirigirnos hacia la sala de la reunión.

—No me refiero a eso — Suspire agachando la mirada siguiendo al tumulto de países — Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado ir. O me hubiera atrevido a ... besarle

—No lo hiciste por miedo a perderlo como amigo ¿No? — Miré a Italia y acerté con la cabeza haciendo una ligera mueca de desprecio. — Lo sabía. Japón no dijo nada porque piensa lo mismo, sólo que hay algo diferente entre tu y él.

—¿Algo ... diferente?

— Si — Italia me sonrío ampliamente — Él no sabe que tu lo amas y tu sabes que él te ama. Con eso ya no puedes dudar, te lo había dicho, ahora sólo tienes que confesarte

—T-Tienes razón ... Pero no lo digas tan a la ligera, pueden escucharte

—Ya veo porque le gustas a Japón, él me dijo exactamente lo mismo, no quería que nos escucharan — Italia hizo un pequeño puchero y camino con las manos en la nuca. Me sonrojé un poco ante su comentario, riendo levemente al imaginarme la expresión de Japón al confesarse frente a Italia. Seguimos caminando hasta entrar a la sala y acomodarnos en nuestros respectivos asientos.

Ni Italia ni yo habíamos echo algún otro comentario del tema, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas por la información recién brindada. La pregunta de ahora es ... ¿Cómo enfrentaré a Japón? Es decir, ¿Que tal si no me cree? Después de todo, no me atreví a besarle, debe de pensar que soy lo peor y posiblemente me rechace. No creo poder con eso...

**POV Japón**

—_Furansu-san_, ya le dije todos los 'tips' que debe saber para cuando tenga una cita y quiera declararse a esa persona. No se que más quiere que le diga

—Si, lo se. Pero esos tips son tomados de un juego ... ¿Como se les dice?

—Eso no importa. Umm, la verdad yo no se mucho de eso, debería preguntarle a alguien más — Suspiré desesperado. Francia me pidió hablar un momento conmigo. Como llegó con _Doitsu-san _creí que había presenciado lo que pasó con Alemania, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Simplemente comenzó a preguntarme que haría en una cita con la persona que me gusta, cómo me le declararía si es que no lo sabe, etc.

—Bueno~ Entonces Japón, dime si tienes a alguien especial en tu corazoncito~ — Francia me giñó un ojo, inevitablemente me sonrojé un poco ante esa pregunta

—_Etto_, esa es información personal ... Le agradecería que no me preguntara sobre eso— Le respondí casi en un susurro. Francia sabía de esas cosas del 'amor' por eso se me hizo raro que me preguntara sobre citas y demás.

—Oh~ vamos _mon ami_. No tienes que ser tan tímido, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte— Me sonrió amablemente. Tal vez tiene razón pero ... Tengo miedo. Por algo _Doitsu-san_ no se atrevió a besarme ... Pensé.

—No ... Usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso, después de todo, creo que no soy correspondido — Le sonreí un poco forzado, Francia cambió su expresión parecía que le había contagiado mi ... tristeza — Creo que es mejor así, puedo apreciarlo como amigo. A veces eso es lo mejor— Fue lo último que dije tragando saliva, como queriendo eliminar las lágrimas.

Francia no pudo comentar nada, pues todo el mundo ya estaba regresando a la sala. Noté cuando Italia y Alemania llegaron y me entró la duda de si el italiano le había dicho todo a _Doitsu_. Supuse que sí, pues no me miró cuando entró, ni cuando pasó por un lado ... "Tal vez, en verdad no le agrado a Alemania y sí tiene algo con Italia", pensé agachando la mirada.

No escuchaba bien lo que decían en la reunión, yo sólo negaba o aceptaba con la cabeza mirando sin escuchar. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan deprimido. Suspiré en cuanto me di cuenta que la reunión había terminado, se me había hecho eterna. Acomodé mis cosas y las tomé para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Fui por el lado contrario de donde estaba Alemania, Italia y Francia, que para variar, se sentaban en lugares juntos, si acaso eran separados por una o dos naciones.

Antes de salir de la sala, Inglaterra me detuvo, habíamos quedado en salir, cosa que evidentemente olvide por todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Gomene, _Igirisu-san_. Lo había olvidado ... — Hice una reverencia en señal de disculpa. Inglaterra dijo que no había problema, que si no me sentía bien lo podíamos dejar para después. Le dije que no, que ya habíamos quedado en algo, así que nos fuimos juntos.

Inglaterra recientemente se había cambiado de casa y quería arreglarla al estilo japonés. Pidió mi ayuda para acompañarle a conseguir todo lo necesario para adaptar la vivienda. En verdad no me sentía del todo bien, pero no podía abandonar a _Igirisu_, además me podría servir de distracción.

Caminamos por el pasillo, comentando que tiendas tenía en mente, si ya sabía mas o menos cómo lo quería y demás cosas. Antes de tomar el ascensor, nos alcanzaron. Sí, ellos nos alcanzaron: Alemania, Italia y Francia. Pensé "Que demonios? ¿Desde cuando son tan unidos ellos tres?". Inglaterra notó mi ligero gesto de molestia, me miró un momento y luego se giró para verlos.

—Hola Inglaterra ¿Porqué me miras así? — Escuché hablar a Francia y miré a el mencionado para ver que cara hacía. Era una cara realmente graciosa, estaba entre enojado y sorprendido. No pude evitar reírme un poco.

—Vee~ A dónde vas, Japón...

—Ah, etto — Antes de poder responderle a Italia, me interrumpió el británico. —Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer ¿Por qué? — Inglaterra cruzó los brazos y miró a los otros tres.

—N-No, solamente quería saber ... Es que Francia nos dijo que Prusia va a llegar más al rato, entonces dijo que conocía un bar muy interesante de por aquí ... — Respondió el italiano escondiéndose detrás de Alemania. Le miré por un segundo y luego desvié la mirada, estaba conteniendo las ganas de querer salir corriendo de ahí.

—Si, uno que es relativamente nuevo pero esta muy genial, el "Black Rose" — Comentó el francés. Noté como Inglaterra acertaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras le miraba sin hacer gesto alguno. —Y...Bueno, los invité, a Alemania e Italia, pero también quiero que Japón venga

—Ah ... — Miré a Francia. Nunca antes me había invitado a algo, en las únicas reuniones que me lo encontraba era porque lo había invitado Estados Unidos, de ahí en fuera ... Nunca. Le miré algo extrañado, al igual que _Igirisu_.

—Pues tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, nosotros debemos hacer algo

—_Sumimasen_, pero ya quedé con _Arthur-san _— Le respondí haciendo una ligera reverencia. Luego, al ver su cara de sorpresa capte lo que había dicho, había llamado a Inglaterra por su nombre. Quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento, nadie en el mundo entero sabía que Inglaterra y yo nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres. Entré en pánico, fue mucho peor que todo lo que me ha pasado hoy. _Kuso_

—Le ... Dijiste ... Ar...Arthur? — Italia me miraba con una cara de sorpresa inmensa, al igual que Alemania, él más bien parecía asustado y enfadado. Yo no supe como reaccionar, no supe cómo explicarles.

—Si — Escuché a Inglaterra hablar mientras me tomaba de la mano y presionaba el botón para que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran — Japón y yo nos hablamos por nuestros nombres humanos cuando estamos en ... privado ¿Hay algún problema? — Inglaterra les dedico una mirada asesina.

—Y-Yo ... No tienen porqué reaccionar así — Les respondí mirándoles de reojo, comencé a temblar de los nervios ¿Que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? Tal vez, en definitiva, _Doitsu-san_ ya no volvería a hablarme nunca más

—Oh, pero Japón, eso es algo muy ... Como decirlo ...

—No, no. Esperen. Japón y yo no somos lo que ustedes están pensando. Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, es obvio que tengamos esos términos, pero tampoco es para que piensen de 'esa' forma — Inglaterra entró en mi defensa. Notó que temblaba, así que tomó mi mano con fuerza. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos. Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

—S-Si, nadie lo sabe ... Bueno, lo sabía. No creímos que fuera algo importante ... De cualquier forma también llamo a China por su nombre — Respondí aún nervioso sin querer mirar a nadie, en especial a Alemania. Debe de estar odiándome. Dije aquello esperando se calmaran.

—Umm, es cierto. Por eso le pedí permiso para que yo también pudiera llamarle por su nombre, me molestaba que el chino tenga ese privilegio

—ah, pero que envidiosito. China es como su hermano, _Angleterre_ — Comento el francés.

Justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas sentí una mano tomarme del brazo y jalarme fuertemente. Pensé que era Inglaterra, pero evidentemente no lo era, pues fue del lado contrario de donde estaba él. Yo sólo noté un poco las caras de susto de Inglaterra y Francia justo antes de cerrarse las puertas. Aquella mano me sostenía muy fuerte, incluso me lastimaba, me quejé un poco del agarre y miré a esa persona.

—Me esta lasti...man ... do — Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con los ojos azules de Alemania. Mi corazón casi se sale del pecho, comencé a temblar de nuevo sin saber que hacer o decir.

—_D-Doitsu...san_, me esta lastimando — Traté de evitar que mi voz sonara temerosa. Alemania no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo me miraba seriamente. Eso sólo me hizo ponerme más nervioso. Lo único bueno fue que me soltó un poco

—A mi me molesta que "El chino" y "El británico" tengan ese privilegio — Contestó susurrándome. Su voz sonaba algo ronca y su tono evidentemente era de celos, pues dijo lo mismo que hace un momento Inglaterra. _Kamisama_, eso no es bueno ... O tal vez si

—¿Disculpe? No entiendo a que se refiere ... — Quise evitar su mirada pero era prácticamente imposible. Recordé lo que había pasado horas antes. En ese lugar, los dos solos. Casi tan cerca como ahora. Casi a punto de besarnos ... Y automáticamente recordé que él _me rechazó_. Si eso hizo, entonces ¿Que esta sucediendo en este mismo instante?

De pronto _Doitsu-san _me soltó y sin dejar de mirarme se alejó un poco. Abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero no se atrevió. De nuevo no lo hizo.

—No se ... No se que este pasando por su mente pero ... Le aconsejó que se organice bien y decida — Le respondí dándole la espalda dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor. Ni yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que le hacía dicho. No quería mirarle. Él no quiso tomar una decisión, pero yo si ...

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo, listo~<p>

El que viene es el último uwu

Gracias por sus comentarios y todo eso


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Japón**

Las últimas palabras que le dije a _Doitsu-san _daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Lo que me tenía muy deprimido es que no me detuvo, yo quería que lo hiciera. Aunque sea que dijera algo, por mínimo que fuera ... Pero no lo hizo. Me recargué en la puerta del ascensor que continuaba bajando, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no cayeran. Me sentía decepcionado, no creí que Alemania fuera así, él siempre es tan decidido, tan seguro de sí ... ¿Por qué?

Respiré profundo para calmarme antes de que se abrieran las puertas y viera a los demás, que de seguro estarán esperando ahí, enfrente del ascensor. No se que cara les iba a poner y tampoco que les iba a decir. Ellos de seguro me mirarían esperando una explicación. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, noté como me miraban extrañados Inglaterra, Italia y Francia, tal y como me lo esperaba.

Suspiré de nuevo, si seguía así se me terminaría el aire en algún momento. Decidido comencé a caminar hacia ellos lentamente.

—¿Nos vamos? — Dije en el tono más normal que pude dirigiéndome hacia Inglaterra. Si Alemania no me había detenido antes era obvio que no lo haría ahora.

—Umm ... Japón — Italia me tomo del hombro haciendo que me girara un poco hacia él, le miré sonríendole forzadamente

—Gracias por todo, _Itaria-kun_. Debo irme, tengo un compromiso con _Igiri-_

—Lo siento, pero tienes un compromiso más importante conmigo — Alemania había aparecido y me jaló del brazo, llevándome casi a rastras con él..

—Ey! No, Alemania no puedes hacer eso — Inglaterra caminó detrás de nosotros, que nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento. Miré desconcertado y como pude a Italia y Francia, ambos mostraban que se divertían con la situación.

—Si puedo. No nos sigas Inglaterra — dijo aquello en un todo un tanto posesivo que me hizo enfadar y a la vez me hizo sentir 'un poco' feliz ...

—No. Momento. No se si sea más importante, pero es muy descortés de tu parte agarrar y llevártelo sin su permiso ¿O no Japón?

—_Etto _... pues si — dije susurrando. Mire a Alemania pidiéndole que me soltara.

—Además, hace un momento hiciste algo parecido. ¡¿Es que cómo demonios se te ocurre jalar a alguien fuera del ascensor justo cuando se van a cerrar las puertas?! Pudiste haberlo lastimado

—Si, lo siento, fue muy ... desconsiderado de mi parte. Pero en verdad, tengo que-

— Yo lo siento más, Japón no se irá contigo ¿No le dijiste lo que tenías que decirle hace un momento? Yo creí que si

Alemania al fin se detuvo. Miraba retadoramente a Inglaterra. Me sentía, extrañamente, acorralado por ambos

— Inglaterra, no quiero ser agresivo ni grosero contigo, así que por favor ...

— Me niego — El mencionado se cruzó de brazos, resistiendo la mirada de _Doitsu-san. _Les pedí que se calmaran un poco, a Inglaterra le dije que no había problema, que más tarde podría verlo; y a Alemania le pedí que me soltara, me estaba comenzando a lastimar su agarre ... Ambos me ignoraron completamente. Francia e Italia se acercaron hacia nosotros.

— No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Japón, él es mi mejor amigo, así que deberías dejarlo ya — Miré a Alemania, para ver que le contestaba a Inglaterra, que por cierto me había tomado de un brazo jalándome hacia él.

— ¿Quien te dijo que le voy a hacer daño?

— No lo se, la intuición tal vez ... Suéltalo. No le dijiste nada hace un momento, tuviste una oportunidad que desperdiciaste.

Alemania suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Seguramente al igual que yo, recordó lo que pasó entre nosotros. Inglaterra seguía hablando, diciéndole que no me dejaría con él y demás Yo simplemente quería que me soltara. En parte Inglaterra tiene razón, él tuvo su oportunidad, ahora vuelve a alborotar mi corazón, como siempre...

— Ya. Basta — Alemania dijo aquello en un tono severo, Inglaterra le seguía sosteniendo la mirada — Yo se que he tenido muchas oportunidades. Yo lo se. Pero no es nada fácil decirle que lo quiero demasiado, que lo quiero sólo para mi. ¿Crees que no me siento como un estúpido cada que analizo las oportunidades que tuve y desperdicié? — Levanté la mirada lentamente, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo tratando de entender lo que decía.

— No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle a uno de mis mejores amigos que estoy enamorado de él. Cada maldito día de mi vida desde que lo conocí he pensado en cómo decírselo. Es frustrante el pensar que cuando te declares, posiblemente te rechace, su amistad se termine y no vuelvas a verlo nunca más

— Creo que voy a gravar esto — Escuché que susurró Francia. Miré a Inglaterra, que ya había soltado mi brazo, aún intentando comprender todo.

— Hoy estuve a punto de besarlo. Si tan sólo lo hubiera echo, tal vez ahorita no estaría pasando esto. Pero claro, un imbécil como yo siempre se arrepiente en el momento justo que tiene a la persona que ama tan cerca — Alemania cerró los ojos, parecía triste, enfadado y aliviado. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que pude identificar. Me sonrojé completamente en cuanto mencionó aquello.

— Eh ... ¡¿Está bromeando?! — "¡No, Japón, esas no eran las palabras que tenías que decir!", mi subconciente me lo gritó desesperado, pero no podía asimilar lo que decía Alemania —¿Cómo que no puede decirlo así tan a la ligera? ¡Lo acaba de decir! — Alemania me miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, estaba más que sorprendido ... igual que yo.

—E-Eh...Japón, yo

— No ... Acaba de decir algo que, supuestamente, no ha podido decir en quien sabe que tanto tiempo. ¿Me esta tomando el pelo _Doitsu-san_? No bromee con migo y menos con ese tipo de cosas ¿A caso usted también piensa que no tengo sentimientos? — "¡Que no, Japón, eso no es!" De nuevo mi subconciente hablaba a gritos, pero me sentía nervioso y enfadado ... Creo que al mismo tiempo feliz y confundido.

**POV Alemania**

¿Que es lo que acaba de decir? Demonios, una de las cosas que más temo acaba de ocurrir ... Y Japón no me cree, además de que los otros tres nos observan divertidos y asustados, pero eso que importa.

— Espera, no estoy bromeando, jamás bromearía con algo así ... T-Todo es verdad, yo sólo-

— N-No ... esto ... No puede ser, hace un momento yo creí que había quedado claro

— ¿Cómo? No dije nada ... Y tu tampoco, sólo ...

— P-Pues precisamente por eso, usted no dijo nada, eso lo dejó todo en claro ...

— ¡T-Te equivocas Japón! — Le tomé de los hombros fuertemente mientras lo miraba fijamente

— _U-Urusai!_ Yo siempre lo he respetado y admirado Y ... ahora no venga con el cuento de que le asustaba decir sus sentimientos 'tan a la ligera' cuando ya lo ha echo

— ¡Yo no quería que esto resultada así! — Exacto. Yo no pensé que se opusiera a ir conmigo. De echo, no habría pasado si Inglaterra no hubiera interferido ... Maldita sea. Tuve una milésima de segundo para razonar cuando él se metió al ascensor. No iba a dejarlo ir, si lo hacía tal vez ya no habría oportunidad ... Pero claro, no resulto ni un poco como yo esperaba. — Además, también es culpa tuya ...

— Uh? Ahora me quiere echar la culpa, ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

— ¿Que no? Para empezar, si no te hubieras acercado tanto hacia mi cuando nos quedamos solos, tal vez no ... ¡No estaríamos así! — Le acerqué más a mi aún teniéndole por los hombros, él sostenía mi mirada aunque estuviera ligeramente sonrojado ... "Estas igual, no lo niegues" pensé.

— Usted tampoco me apartó, así que no es toda mi culpa

— No supe que hacer, me sentía extraño y-

— Y fue por eso que se apartó ¿Se arrepintió o solo fue un momento de confusión que tuvo?

— F-Fue por ... Miedo ... Inseguridad ... No sabía bien cómo reaccionarias

— Uh ... Si, claro — Noté como frunció el ceño, nunca antes había visto alguna muestra de enojo por su parte, no tan expresiva como la que apreciaba ahora. Se que no era para nada el momento, pero me sentía emocionado. — Y después se lo ocurrió hacer una escenita de celos ridícula por que Inglaterra me llamó por mi nombre ... A lo cual después se volvió a arrepentir y no dijo nada

— Porque creí que había echo algo malo, pero después tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Y ahora estoy aquí, queriéndote llevar conmigo para explicarte apropiadamente todo.

— U-Usted ... ¿Cómo puede...? Ya no hay nada que explicar...

— ¡Sí lo hay ... ! ¿P-Por que no lo entiendes?

— ¡P-Porque no lo dice apropiadamente!

— ¡Tu tampoco lo dijiste apropiadamente! Se lo confesaste a alguien más ...

— ¡Ya lo se ... Si no lo hice apropiadamente fue por culpa suya.

— ¿Entonces que tengo que hacer? ¿Decirlo apropiadamente? ¡Si esa es la condición entonces lo haré!

— ¡Pues no se que espera, s-si usted no lo dice, ni crea que yo lo haré!

— Te lo diré y me haré responsable por todo. ¡Pero tu también tendrás que hacerte responsable!

— ¡N-No me grite, también lo haré!

— ¡Tu también me gritas!

— _K-Kuso_ ... — Japón había puesto la mejor expresión de todas: Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, su expresión era una mezcla de desesperación y enojo junto con alegría. Simplemente me encantó. Sus ojos mostraban una especie de ansiedad, no pude aguantarme más y me acerqué para tocar sus labios.

Al principio sólo los había juntado con los míos, fue tan extraño ... ambos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos. Poco a poco le fui besando, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de los suyos, disfrutando cada segundo, apresándolo con mi boca. Tardó en corresponderme, supongo que apenas asimilaba lo que estaba pasando.

Me había tomado del torso, jalando de mi traje. Como si no quisiera que me apartara de él nunca. Acaricie su suave y sedoso cabello con ambas manos, me encantaba la sensación de esos negros cabellos resbalándose entre mis dedos. Siempre me lo había imaginado, el cómo sería besarle y tenerle entre mis manos. Se separó un poco de mi, abrí mis ojos y noté cómo los de él brillaban con tal intensidad que altero todo mi cuerpo.

— _Doitsu ... san _... Yo siempre lo he admirado ... Discúlpeme por haberme enamorado de usted

— No te debes disculpar Japón, yo también me enamore de ti y ... También te pido una disculpa porque no te lo dije de la mejor manera posible ...

— Y-Yo tampoco lo hice ... Siempre pensé que esto quedaría como un secreto

— ¿Nunca planeabas decirlo? — Japón negó con la cabeza y agacho la mirada. Reí un poco mientras le tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara de nuevo — Si no lo hubieras dicho, yo terminaría confesándome de una manera u otra ... — El brillo de sus ojos creció, dedicándome junto con ello una leve pero hermosa sonrisa

— _Doitsu-san, ai shiteru ... _— Dijo aquello mientras escondía su rostro avergonzado en mi pecho con un abrazo. Me sentía tan apenado ... Tan feliz y ansioso. No se dieron las cosas como esperaba, pero terminaron bastante bien.

— _Ich liebe dich, _Japón —Le susurre al oído mientras le correspondía el abrazo. No lo soltaré nunca, ahora es mio.

— ejem~! ... O sea, disculpen que interrumpa este bello y emocionante momento que tengo gravado en video, pero-

— E-Eh?! ¡¿Francia, ustedes siguen aquí?! — Amos volteamos a ver alrededor nuestro un poco asustados

— hon, hon, hon ... Si. No podía perderme este momento. He de admitir que fue una manera única de declarar su amor~

— _Furansu-san _...?! — Japón miro a los otros tres con el rostro más sonrojado que antes. He de aceptar que me había olvidado completamente de ellos ... Y a juzgar por la reacción de Japón, él también.

— ¿Porque siguen aquí?

— Bueno ... No es que yo hubiera querido saber lo que pasa, pasaba o pasará entre ustedes, pero tenía que asegurarme de que Japón estaba bien — Inglaterra comentó aquello rascandose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado.

— Vee~ Me alegra tanto que al fin estén juntos — Italia corrió a abrazarnos.

— Y-Yo ... había olvidado que ustedes ... Q-Que vergüenza

— No te preocupes Japón, fue todo muy hermoso. Desearía tener un amor como el de ustedes — Francia también se acercó a nosotros fingiendo que lloraba melancolicamente. Este tipo es realmente muy extraño, pero ahora le debo una ... Supongo. ¿En realidad hizo algo?

— Déjenlos solos — Inglaterra nos quitó de encima a Italia y Francia. — Discúlpenme por entrometerme entre ustedes ... Pero no me gusta ver sufrir a Ki- ... a Japón. Ahora ya váyanse antes de que me arrepienta

Reí un poco ante su comentario.

— Que considerado, _Angleterre. _Yo sigo pensando que es buena idea que todos mayamos al bar que les conté~

—Tsk, estas loco. Ellos tiene cosas de que hablar. Yo me voy a casa, ustedes hagan lo que quieran — Inglaterra se acercó a nosotros y toco el hombro de Japón mientras me dirigía la mirada. — Cuídalo mucho, es una excelente persona, aunque de seguro eso ya lo sabes ... Y, discúlpame por lo de-

— Ah, no. No te preocupes. Se que es ... tu amigo ... Y que te preocupas por él. Y claro que lo cuidaré — Estaba consiente de que el "tu amigo" no sonó muy normal, pero es que en cuanto dijo aquello inmediatamente volvió a mi cabeza la escena en la que lo llamaba por su nombre.

— Si, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Sólo eso ... Y para que estés tranquilo ya no le llamaré por su nombre a menos de que me des permiso. No me agrada mucho la idea, pero no tengo de otra.

— N-No tienen que llegar a esto ... Creo que todo fue mi culpa y-

— No Japón, no fue tu culpa, fue mía — Japón se notaba mortificado, dijo aquello pensando que había sido su culpa que discutiera con Inglaterra, de seguro ... — Soy yo el que lamenta todo Inglaterra, y no te preocupes, puedes seguir llamándole como quieras ... P-Pero que no sea tan seguido ...

— Jajaja — Inglaterra rió ante mis palabras, le miré un poco confundido ¿De que se ríe? Lo dije muy en serio — Esta bien, cómo digas ... Sólo que lo haré cuando no estés cerca — Le miré sintiéndome algo apenado, tal vez no debí de haber echo eso. Japón rió ante el comentario de Inglaterra.

Habló un poco más con nosotros y luego se retiró, casi como huyendo de Francia, que estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a aquel Bar. Italia parecía más feliz de lo normal, lo cual empezó a estresarme y le reprendí, pidiéndole que se calmara. Japón miraba sonrojado a Francia, me pareció escuchar que hablaba de la supuesta averiguación que trató de hacer Francia sobre a quién amaba. Al final le agradecimos a Italia y Francia por todo, ayudaron a que nosotros ... Bueno, termináramos bien y juntos.

Nos subimos a mi auto, tomé el camino que él me indico para llevarlo a donde se hospedaba. Se sentía un ambiente tranquilo pero estaba todo silencioso. No dijimos nada ninguno de los dos hasta que llegamos a aquel hotel. Ignoraba completamente el nombre, pero lucía lujoso. Me estacioné cerca de la entrada, donde él me indicó. El silencio seguía reinando, yo no quería que se bajara, él tampoco quería hacerlo. No sabía cómo retomar "El tema de hoy".

— Yo ... no se como decirlo, umm ... V-Voy a trabajar duro para poder decir lo que siento y no causarle problemas, lamento haber sido tan, umm ... yo no sabía que la persona que amaba sentía lo mismo por mi ... — Japón dijo aquello mientras me miraba de reojo, sus mejillas lucían ligeramente sonrojadas. Se veía adorable, tierno, inocente ... No pude evitar soltar un suspiro junto con una pequeña risa y abrazarle.

— Yo también trabajaré duro, trataré de ser considerado con tus otros amigos ... Especialmente con Inglaterra — 'Ahí vamos de nuevo Alemania ¿Podrías disimular un poco' Me dije a mi mismo sintiendo la mirada de Japón — L-Lo siento ... No puedo olvidar lo de...

— Esta bien, no se preocupe. Yo me sentía de la misma manera hasta que Italia me explicó todo ... Así que le comprendo

Le sonreí acariciándole una mejilla, él se recargó a mi mano como si fuera un pequeño gato buscando que le mimaran. No se porque me ponía nervioso esa actitud de Japón ... Oh demonios.

— Japón ... ¿Te puedo besar? — Me miró un poco sorprendido y sin decir nada, luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente. No lo dude más y me quité le cinturón de seguridad del auto para acercarme más a él. Le tomé el rostro y junté nuestros labios casi inmediatamente, Japón me correspondió sin problemas.

Tal vez, el silencio de hace un momento fue para asimilar que ambos nos amábamos y de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos.

Estuvimos todo este tiempo cerca, cuidándonos el uno del otro. Admirándonos en secreto, envidiando a 'los otros' que estaban junto a nosotros. ahora estamos abrazándonos y besándonos. Si por mi fuera lo haría completamente mio en ese mismo lugar, pero conozco a Japón completamente y se que eso no le gustaría ... Tendré que esperar un poco más.

— _D-Doitsu..._— Escuché que susurró mi nombre, lo cuál me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí los ojos y noté que estaba ligeramente separado de mi. — Alguien nos puede ver ... Y si seguimos así, nosotros ... B-Bueno, usted sabe de lo que hablo ¿N-No?

— A-Ah, si ... Lo lamento, me emocioné un poco ...

— No, yo también perdí el control un poco ... Será mejor que me baje ... — Miré al rededor y, por suerte, no había gente cerca. Japón se bajó del auto antes de que pudiera despedirme de él como yo quería. Hizo una reverencia en el lado de mi puerta, antes de irse me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron sonrojar completamente, aunque cuando el las dijo estaba igual.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que entró a la recepción del hotel. Arranqué el auto para dirigirme a dónde mis superiores, teníamos asuntos que atender. En cuando llegué a dónde ellos les pedí que nos apresuráramos, tenía que termináramos lo más pronto posible. Me cuestionaron el porqué tenía tanta prisa, les respondí con la verdad:

— Apuesto que, si la persona que ustedes aman les dice que sería un placer pasar esta y todas las noches que sean posibles juntos, tendrían tanta prisa como yo la tengo ahora ... — Me miraron sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo felices, como si fuera un milagro que yo estuviera enamorado de alguien y fuera correspondido ¿Que creen que soy, una piedra? El recordar lo que Japón me dijo con el rostro completamente rojo me hizo sonreír toda la tarde y parte de la noche, hasta que terminé con los 'pendientes', que por cierto no era nada que ellos no pudieran resolver.

Corrí para llegar junto con _él_, no podía perder más tiempo. No sabía la dirección exacta del hotel, pero recordé el camino. En cuanto llegué a recepción me cercioré de que estuviera ahí, les pedí que no me anunciaran, quería llegar de sorpresa, después de todo ya era tarde, de madrugada para ser exactos. Seguramente él no me espera a estas horas. O ta vez ...

Llegué a su habitación y llamé a la puerta entusiasmado ¿Será que ya duerme? Quiero ver su rostro adormilado, debe verse aún más adorable. Tras unos segundos escuché unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta, me emocioné mientras escuchaba abrirse la puerta lentamente y preguntar quién era.

— Soy yo Japón ... Discúlpame si ... eh? — Japón abrió la puerta completamente y me sonrió. Le miré un poco sorprendido, esperaba verlo con pijama o algo similar, pero aún tenía su traje ... ¿A caso me estaba esperando?

— Ah, _okaeri Doitsu-san_ ... Pase

— Si, gracias ... Yo no creí que siguieras despierto — Hice una ligera reverencia, como cuando visito su casa. Se bien que no estábamos en ella, pero donde quiera que esté, él deja su esencia y la transmite. Me encanta.

— A-Ah, yo sólo quería esperarlo. Se que no aceptó en venir pero ... algo me dijo que sí lo haría — Me miró sonriendo mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho. Tiene toda la razón. Me acerqué a él besándole la frente.

— Si, tienes razón. No dije nada, me había tomado por sorpresa que dijeras eso ... Pero me alegró bastante él día. Y por supuesto nunca te rechazaría, vine en cuanto terminé, veces la reuniones con mis superiores son peor que estar con las demás naciones — reí un poco, luego le abracé fuertemente — En verdad estoy tan feliz, me disculpo por todo lo que pasó hoy. Por no ser lo suficientemente decidido para aceptar y confesar mis sentimientos ...

— Por favor, ya no se siga disculpando ... También fue culpa mía, así que olvidemos lo que pasó hoy — Levantó su rostro y me dio un pequeño pero realmente tierno beso — Bueno, olvidemos sólo lo malo ...

— Tienes razón — Le acaricié una mejilla mientras le besaba nuevamente — Ahora que al fín estamos juntos, no voy a dejarte ir nunca Japón.

— Yo tampoco lo dejaré. Usted era un gran amigo pero ... se ha convertido en la persona más importante para mi. _A__i_ _shiteru, Doitsu-san _— Me abrazó sin dejar de mirarme. De nuevo apareció ese brillo en sus ojos junto con esas mejillas sonrosadas. Ese hermoso rostro que me había cautivado cuando me dijo 'Encantado de conocerle', al fin esa conmigo, entre mis brazos.

— _Ich liebe dich, _Japón

Fue lo último que dijimos. Nuestras bocas se habían tomado la una a la otra. Nuestros cuerpos parecían nunca querer separarse. Esa noche dormimos abrazados, me sentía fascinado. Tantas veces que había querido estar así con él. Cuando me visitaba a mi casa o yo a él. Incluso cuando íbamos juntos a Italia, siempre le admiraba en la oscuridad, deseando tenerlo tan cerca como ahora. Podía sentir su respiración, sus latidos, su calidez. Todo. Estoy seguro que él también sentía lo que le transmitía: Amor, felicidad, deseo ... Miles de sentimientos que ahora eran correspondidos.

Desde ahora haré lo mejor que pueda para tenerlo feliz y seguramente que él, también lo hará.

...

* * *

><p>Esto es todo. Gracias por leer y demás~<p>

Se que no quedo muuuy bien, hice lo que pude y trataré de mejorar :c /3

De una vez digo que esto es sólo el comienzo de una hermosa relación *-* — GerPan is love, GerPan is life (?)— Así que sí, tal vez haga una especie de "continuación" ewe


End file.
